User talk:XionXIV
Music Yeah so,these melodies of rocking and awesomeness have been added to this talkpage,so,I ask you(not really,just making myself sound all wise and all)to click the play button and listen to the music which are tunes!(that rock)(plus click the link if you want to listen to my playlist http://www.playlist.com/user/44931659/dashboard)-ChbGUqesw0 5hhWsJzjPGMF78Ac8XQw9k !Welcome! — EternalNothingnessXIII 23:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) |} Hey there! Hello uhhhhh...wow i suck at leaving comments... :( i used to go on this website all the time but then i created an account aaannndddd...i dunno how to leave comments...i am a LOSER!!! soooo can anybody help meh?-XionXIV Messages,comments,talk bubbles...call it however you want but i just need those talk bubbles so i can look cool and not like a minor...XD uhhhh....anybosy gonna make meh a bubble/u can do it tommorow if u want but....eh wutev uhhh....do u kno who Shelke Rui is? heres a link...she from final fantasy....shes a tsvet... http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Shelke uhhhh anybody there?im serious is anybody there?oh god im lonely... Well...uh...i guess fer meh picture...if u can put Shelke Rui then GREAT but if not that ok... uhhhh...can u put the quotes "This feeling. Is this what you meant by doing something for someone you care about?" and "The awesomesauce master has arrived..." oh and if u cant get the the picture fer shelke rui then just put yuffie(from kh2),tifa,or Xion...hope thats not too much! "Lonely,im mister(misses) lonely,i got nobody fer meh own!" :D hey uhhh....do u guys kno a Buster Swordsman? oh and NOW do u kno who shelke is?If u dont...then just look at the picture!^ soooooooooooooooooooooooo.................anybody gonna make meh a bubble? rlly cuz i havent used a bubble yet and i joined 2 weeks ago... --XionXIV 00:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Wassup? ... -.^...-.-...-.-? im not confused...i dont remember y i did those emotes but wutev... hmmmm......can u get a shelke pic? hmmmm...well then i'll just take a yuffie,tifa,or xion pic... --XionXIV 01:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) LOL YAY!!! thnx! heh...I found some weird ones where there are cheerleader pictures and the boys of kh have the haeds pasted over them...its disturbing...yet kinda funny... What To Do Hellooooo Heh!Thnx! Not sure.. Hey Xion weird dream Sure thnx... :]]] should i tell u now cuz im a minor rite now een though i've found this wiki 2 months ago... Here it is Stop adding videos that don't belong here. One thing that might help is in my signature. Click the explanation points. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 05:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) }| } |text=Did I do it right? }} } } } |text=OMG I DID! THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D HA HA!!!*coughs* Ehem...thank you...*squeals* }} } About those talk bubbles, should I just add them to as emotions to your talk template? -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 00:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) } } |text=What does that mean? }} } every time you need to use an emotion.}} } } Hello Nope, sorry } } } } Image I have an image of Shelke with her sabers but without that background you want it for your talk bubble? —''No''''B''''et''''C''''hi''''ll'' 17:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey } } } } }} } } } for shocked. Same thing for happiness and sadness. I missed anger, but I'll pick up on it after lunch tomorrow... *goes home from school at noon on Tuesdays*}} I thought I fixed your template so you don't have to copy that coding everywhere you go...}} }} } } } }} } } } }} } } } That's what it shows up as...^--"This feeling,is this what you meant by doing someting for someone you care about?" 22:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) } } } } } } CHECK THIS VIDEO OUT! }} } } } A test... Sad: Shocked: Angry: Hooded: Done. >_>}} Hey wasup sausage master lolz :]]]]]] yes i am still making the webshow with noah ill proabuply get a webcam for my b-day hey phobe like my talk bubble? I'll Talk to you. } Well then trust me phoebe the side of me youve seen is not the real me the real me is depressed and sad.longing for light ZACH Later I'll tell you later. Its not a big deal though. --''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) prom ok can my mom talk to your dad ZACH ok tell your dad my mom says she will watch the irc prom ok ZACH ENX Game irc prom ok cool where what site ok i'm on what is your user name on whirled.com Multiplayer on Days? ... Is there anyone who wants to play days multipaleyer.... '—Ghostboy ' 23:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Check this...http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XionXIV/ugh#Ghostboy3000-20091002233500 '—Ghostboy ' 23:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok, So have you played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days yet??? hi hi ZACH Hi Hello I'd like you to take a look at this ........ Hello... I saw that you welcomed me... Anyway, do you really want me to tell you about me? Well, this is going to take awhile. I guess I'll start off with Kingdom Hearts stuff. I first played Kingdom Hearts in Dec. 2008. Since then, I've been obsessed with it. Now, I've played every KH game (pretty quick, huh?). My favorite characters are Roxas and Xion. My favorite world is Twilight Town (Who doesn't wish they lived there?). Also, I've never played a FF game, but I'm getting X, X-2, and XII soon. Have you ever played them? If so, would you give me a brief review of each of them? Oh, I forgot about FFVII. I'm getting it this month or next month... My favorite character to use in 358/2 Days's mission mode is Larxene. Who's yours? Anyway, there are many other things I could put on here, but I'm not because my fingers are starting to hurt :P TheJake 15:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC)TheJake